Home
by Matt Hart
Summary: [American Psycho] Patrick Bateman is starting to run out of time
1. Home

Home ..........I left harries bar not knowing what had just happened, Paul Owen is dead, DEAD. Oh well, at least I get off, and don't have to spend 40 fucking years in jail. I arrive back at my apartment to notice that I had lost my money clip that had $500 in it. I don't really care because I have a lot of money anyway. I crawl into bed listening to "Follow you Follow Me" one of the best song of Genesis's 1984 album "we three kings". I start falling a sleep when I hear a small crack in my living room. I get out of bed to see what is going on. I notice my door is open, and a draft is getting in, I close my door only to have it swing open again in my face. As I walk back to my bed room a feel someone grab me and put a knife to my neck, and said to me you will pay. I elbow him and knot him on his ass, then kick him in the face and say "Don't Touch the Rob" This rob is made by the best of Canada and cost me over $700. He says to me heard me out, and he starts to tell me a story, "Bateman, Patrick Bateman, you are the scum of the earth, and your sins will be the death of you" "What the hell are you talking about" I say, he continues "You may have gotten a way with it this time, but you will not be so lucky next time. Do you remember Paul Owen, well he is dead, but, he had a small radio on his inside shirt pocket, that told his body guard where he was at all times, and they know he was at your house the day he disappeared, I was sent here to tell you your time is almost up, your days are numbered, Paul Owen Will Kill you Patrick, He will........ "Stop your stupid bitching, Understand!" Now, what's your name? "Sal" "Ok sal, how did you get this job of coming her to tell me this shit? "Paul Owens Body Guard sent me to warn you, to make it more fun" "Get a new Goddam Job Sal"! he has a little smile on his face but he goes away right when put my nail gun in his face, he starts yelling "Someone Help me, Somebody" "NO one gives a shit Sal, you are going to die" please NO" "SAL, im sorry, I just don't have anything in common with you." You a fucking Faggot, I shoot him about 68 times before I get bored, and got to bed. The Next morning how him out my window, and get ready for work as I do every morning, I am slightly more tired this morning, how I didn't miss any sleep. I arrive in the office, Jean comes up to me, she is Look very hot today witch is a 1st, and She is worried about me, Ill tell her im fine, But she has look on her face that she knows of something, but I over look that due to the fact that Her breast look very perky today and her hair is strait down, and as golden as ever. She says to me that I have a 5 o'clock Lunch meeting with John Kersey. Whom of witch I had never heard of before. I can't get over he great ass then she turns to go back to her desk. "Jean" "Yes Patrick" she says a shy girlish voice "Would you like to come with me to Pastels tonight?" She replays "Why are you asking me" Im about to tell her im am planing in fucking her tonight but that might drive her away so I say "Because I want to make last time up to you" She says yes right away after that. "should I change Patrick" "No, stay as you are, you look great, is 8:00 ok?, she says is will be fine, "Great, See you Then" 


	2. Getting Ready

Getting Ready I am preparing for the night with Jean, much like any night that I go out with a chic, but jean seems to be a hard body now so I have better myself for this night. I have Queen's (Bohemian Rhapsody) playing while I prepare my retain. I am showering with a small Spence and dove soup I got at the market for $1.99, it was on sale. I put on a new Gel loco body scrub that makes my skin even softer then in is, but it does not dry my skin out, if so I would not be using it. I dry myself with a $24.00 towel from Mary's Cotton. I am done drying and now I come my hair back, and put in agua net hair spray ordered from Japan for  
  
$45.00 I apply a after shave, thow I did not shave, it makes my face smell better. When I complete my retain, I got into my closet, and begin to pick out a nice outfit for the date with Jean. Not to nice. because I don't want people to think I we are anything more then friends. Not to ugly because Jean had now imparted herself to be a pretty hot sank/Hard body, I have not found out yet. It is about 7:45 pm and I am ready, but I must get done listening to "Another Day In Paradise" from Phil Collins, this could very well be his best work since "In the Air tonight". I am on my way to get Jean. I call for a cab, a small yellow cap pulls up next to me, I tell him 4th St., he is a fat out of shape man with a shifty baseball cap from rolls, That said "New York Yankees". I fucking hat the Yankees, also that hat looks to be 4 years old and very dirty. He says in a very pissed off voice "Hear you are mack, 4th St." I ask "How much do I owe you?" He tells me $34.00, but I know how much a cap trip from my apartment and 4th st is only $20.00, so I give him $30.00 As I give it to him I yell to him "You're a fat worthless Peace of Trash, I want to chop your head off, and cut off your balls!" I walk out of the cab, and I walk start to the front of Jeans apartment complex. The Cap has not moved. I walk in the passed the rooms looking for 005, Jeans room number, I see a sank in the distance, Big Tits, Great ass, Needs work on the face, and Ok body. She is the typical new York slut. I know this because she is where way to much make up. She is where in small pull over Jacket from starter, a tank top by from Liz Claiborne and pants from Bongo. I pass her not saying a word as I get to the end of the hallway I yell down "Slut!" then I walk into the elevator. I noise that the cap driver is flowing me and we probably be on the floor im going to. I the elevator stops on Floor 3, the floor with the Jean room 005. I find her door, I see him in the corner of my eye. I walk over to him as he hides behind a wall, I ask him "What the hell are you doing?!" He tells me in a threading voice, "I am going to Kill you!" I ask him "Why are you such a faggot!?" Pull out a pocket Knife, I make and X on his face then I put it thow his heart. He falls, and then he falls in a coma, and he seems to have a heart attack. I leave him there, and I get to Jeans room, I Knock, and she opens the Door, and she looks like a Very nice Hard body, she is looking very hot 


	3. Date With Jean

Date With Jean I walk into her apartment, it's a mid-size apartment, over looking East Queens, 2 bed room, 2 baths. Mine is much more expensive. She has a 40" TV with a-ok sound-system. The music that is on is some weird shit I had never heard before. There is a 3 person clunch and a nice little love seat in the living room, both are a blueish green (very ugly color) and a 5 and half foot Coffey table in the middle of the living room. There is a person carpet under the table, and it has a picture of a cat on it. "So, Patrick, what's up" she asks me in a nerves way. "Nothing, so, are you ready Jean?" I ask. "Give me five min Patrick, I have to find my keys" she tells me in a funny joking way. "Hurry up Jean, we are already running late" I tell the slut in a mad pissed off voice. She walks one of the bed rooms, most likely the one we will fuck in tonight. That fucking bump better be ready by 8:15, looking at my Rolex, watch I got at K jewels for $25,000 last month, it says 8:10. She finally is ready and we leave her room, I look around to see if anyone saw the man I just killed, no one has notice, or no one really gives a shit. We make it outside, I see some homeless people stealing the cab that was left there. We catch a different cab right next to it. Jean gives me a disappointing look, Im sure its because im not talking to her, I have my walkman on and im listing to "Shannon" by Henry Gross. Jean knows me, so she will not buzz in my ear. We get to pastels, it seems a little quite tonight. When we enter I take off my walkman and tell Jean that we sould go get a drink first, she gives me a little nod, still disappointed about the cap ride, but I don't give a shit only because I know after a few J & Bs she will forget all about it. We talk about work, and how things are going with the fisher account. She seems to know a lot more about it then I expected. Its getting hard to hear her over the music, I think its Eddie Murphies "Party all the time". We sit at the bar, witch seems like 45 min to a hour, but it was 3 hours, it is now 11:30. Jean had about five J & Bs and I had about three, im fine. "So, are you seeing anyone" I ask her, not caring about the answer. She tells me "No, I tend to stay away from men since iv been hurt so many times" The thought of this excites me. "Do you like to get smacked around Jean" I ask her. She answers me right after I im done talking and says "what, I didn't hear you, its to lough". "Lets go back to my apartment Patrick" she asks me in a tired voice. "Sure" I replay, this is great, she did my work for me. We start heading outside the club, when a man comes up to Jean at the door, and says "HI" as if he was a class mate of hers 20 years ago, her and haven't seen her since. She is over joyed to see him. She gives him a huge, this really pissed me off, because I don't have time for this shit, Im having breakfast with Brice at 7:30 tomorrow morning. They start talking about there "old times" and it starts to sicken me. I have an overselling large to chop off this guys balls with a chain saw, and make Jean eat them, and choke on them. He is about 5'11' or 6 foot even, her is wearing a Brookes brother shirt, just like mine, but mine is whiter, A leather jacket by Agnes B. and Pants from Agnes B. as well, Its to dark to see the shoes he is wheeling, Jeans tares to me after a 10 min conversation with that Faggot and says grandly "This Patrick Basemen, my boss" He put his hand out for a hand shake, I don't want to get and germs on my hand, but I remember that I will have to do so to fuck Jean tonight, and make him go away faster. I shake his hand, h's has a some what tight grip. His hand is cold, but not grassy, A little ruff, but not to bad, I tighten my grip a lot. I start squeeze his hang so hard he starts to pull way but can't, Jean does not notice because I am still smiling and not showing any sign of struggle. I let go after about 30 seconds of turn pain. Jeans said is name is Brandon, but I don't give a shit. He tells Jean something in her hear, they hugs her and enters the club. Jean smiles at me and says "are we ready to go?". "Yes, lets" I say while we get in a cab. We are on our way home, Jean is starting to dose off, witch could mean no sex tonight, but I'll find out a way to wake her up. She does dose of and falls on my lap. She is a little perspire, I thow her off my in rage and yell at her "Don't though the pants!" This wakes her up, she says "Fine" in a flirting voice. "This is not the way to my apartment Patrick" She says worriedly. I have to get some thing Jean" I tell her. When we get to my apartment I run up real quick, When I get to my room, I see a sign on it, that says 2 weeks. I wonder what that mean, most likely a payment on something I forgot to pay. I gray my video camcorder, put it into a travel over night bag, and I wash my gloves to get the germs off for that faggot. I got back out to the cab where Jeans is waiting, she has fallen a sleep. When we get to her apartment, I wake her up and we go up to her room 005. I notice the body is gone, but I have more important things to worried about now. Jean is awake now, We are siting on her love seat, she tell me "thank you Patrick got a great evening", I tell her, "it was nothing" I notice that there is a CD in my over night bag I put behind her couch, and I pull it out, I am over Joyed to see that its Boston. I stand up and ask her "Do you like Boston?" she shakes her head, and tells me "Im not into them like im into you" In ignore that moment and go one "Did you know that Boston had out only one #1 hit single? That was off there 1976 self titled album. "More Then A Feeling" is the best boston song of all time. Its message is that, when you feel for someone, and you don't know what you feels, its more then a feeling. Some other great songs on this album where "Rock N Roll Band" and "Something About You". On there 1976 album "Don't Look Back" People really started to notice that they where a great band, this album produced songs like "A Man I'll never Be" "Its Easy" and my personal favorite, "Don't Look Back" the song. There New album "Third Stage" is little to New wave for my taste, the beats are not catchy, "Amanda" and "A New World" are big disappointment. "To be a man" is the best song one the album, But nothing like "More then a Feeling", because people can relate to this song, and it makes people feel better inside, and, we all need that" Jean begins to laugh as if I had made a joke, what a bitch, she can't see what im trying to say here. "So, Patrick, what do you want to do?" Jeans asks in a playful voice. "I want to thow you around, mess you up" "I want to make you suffer" Jean looks at me with a mad look on her face, then tells me in a erotic voice, "Godhead Patrick, do your worst". "Rock N Roll band starts playing in the back ground at I lay jean down on that ugly love seat. Its about 1:30 now, and the world is quite. I put my hands up Jeans skirt, and pull of her slacks that are from Victoria Secret, and I start to rub her leg. I can tell she is drunk, It makes this a lot easier. I pull of her Panties also from Victory Secret, and Reach up to feel her cunt, its wet and more unplaced hairy, but I over look that, and I put in my finger, and she starts to mined a little bit. I can tell its not going to be hard to get this bitch off. I pull up her skirt, and start to eat her out, She now starts yelling, she starts to yell my name after 2 min of this shit, I stop and say to her "Shut up bitch don't say my name" she just laughs and stops saying my name. She starts to take of her shirt, and bra. She is doing the work for me. She is almost all naked, but her skirt is still one, I un zipper the back, and take that off. I take her to the bed, and I strip down and put on a latex condom only because I don't know if she a slut and had some kind of AIDS or something like that. I begin to fuck her, she is yelling over the music, I turn around and grab the remote, and true the sound up to 30, and now it downs out her screams, "Rock N Roll band everybody waited, get crazy" oh is that a good song. I stop, and tell her I need a new condom, and set up my Cadra. I start to fuck her up the ass, so she can look into the camera. This goes up till about 2:45 am. I am dressing in her bathroom, she is asleep, this is a good thing because now I can leave with out getting bitched at. I don't expect Jean to be at the office tomorrow. I was thinking about killing her and beating her, but, she is good to me, and that would not be right. Is just shows you how nice of a guy I am. 


End file.
